xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Force
X-Force is a team assembled by Deadpool with the purpose of protecting a young mutant by the name of Russell from Cable. History ''Deadpool 2 Feeling guilty over abandoning young mutant Russell Collins in the mutant prison The Ice Box, Deadpool decided to recruit help in order to rescue him, especially due to the looming threat of the time traveler Cable plotting to assassinate the child. To that end, Deadpool and Weasel held tryouts for mutants as potential members for their rescue team. Deadpool and Weasel recruit the following candidates: Bedlam, who had the power to disrupt electric devices; Vanisher, despite the fact that his invisibility meant that they never actually saw him; alleged alien Shatterstar, who merely claimed to be better then them in every conceivable manner; Zeitgeist, with the power of acidic spit (both Deadpool and Weasel refused a demonstration due to the obvious repugnant nature of his mutant ability); Domino, whose power was probability manipulation, "luck" in layman's term. Deadpool only agreed to have Domino onboard the team after losing a ridiculous argument regarding the ridiculous nature of the latter's power. The final addition to the team was Peter, a seemingly mild-mannered, slightly overweight, middle-aged man with no mutant powers, who merely showed up because he saw the ad for joining Deadpool's crew. Deadpool accepted him in on the spot. The newly formed team was given the name '''X-Force '''by Deadpool, supposedly because he always considered the X-''Men as being gender exclusive, something which Deadpool wished to avoid. With the team having finally been created, Deadpool and X-Force flew in a military grade helicopter across downtown New York, tracing the armored convoy that was carrying various mutant prisoners from The Ice Box, Russell included. They intended to land on top of the convoy by means of parachute, but unfortunately due to strong air currents the majority of X-Force were blown out of trajectory and as a result died in horrific ways: Bedlam slammed in front of a passing bus, Vanisher got caught in high-voltage electrical wires, thereby being electrocuted to death, Shatterstar gets caught in the propeller of another helicopter, as a result of being severed into pieces, while Zeitgeist falls legs first into a wood-chipper, also being torn to pieces. Although Peter does manage to land safely on his feet he, in turn, dies after being vomited on by Zeitgeist, whom Peter was trying to rescue at the time. The only survivors are Deadpool and Domino, with Deadpool landing on top of a billboard and Domino using her probability manipulation to influence events in her favor, such as several cars crashing into each other, but missing her. As the only members still alive out of the team, Deadpool and Domino failed to rescue Russell from the convoy, but the latter succeeded in stopping him from turning bad after joining forces with Colossus, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, Yukio and a reluctant Cable, who only agreed after Deadpool convinced him that Russell could be saved from his own anger. With the help of Cable's time traveling device Deadpool goes back in time, at the moment of X-Force's untimely demise, and warns Peter to back away from Zeitgeist, thus retroactively saving Peter's life. Members Leaders 6815923F-1CB6-4AF3-A187-D934A91D739B.jpeg|Cable DP2 Deadpool.png|Deadpool Members X-Force_Lineup_(Bedlam).jpg|Bedlam X-Force_Lineup_(Zeitgeist).jpg|Zeitgeist DP2 Shatterstar 1.png|Shatterstar VanisherElectrocuted.jpg|Vanisher X-Force_Lineup_(Domino).jpg|Domino Deadpool-2-peter-1.jpg|Peter Trivia *Domino found the name X-Force to be derivative. *Peter is the only non-powered member of X-Force. *The synopsis for the upcoming X-Force film reveals that the team is considered to be more ruthless than the X-Men, and will be lead by Deadpool and Cable.Deadpool Spinoff X-Force Movie To Begin Filming In October, Cast Details References Category:Teams Category:Deadpool 2 Characters Category:X-Force members Category:Anti-Heroes